Bleachrpg npc attacks
by broomejack
Summary: this is base on bleachrpg server minecraft


take place on the minecraft server bleach rpg

one day on the server we had 30 people on most of us was pvp doing mission or afk then kiuske 6th said wtf who the hell are you then people seen in chat kisuke start to use his hado and bakudo but the chat start to go weird saying kisuke trap kisuke.  
people was ask what the hell going on dark and nyan when over to squad 12 to see what was going on but nyan got stop by her self .  
Nyan said wtf you can't be me. the npc nyan look at real nyan and start to attack real nyan dark start to help the real nyan

ss start to look like a battle ground having old and new npc captains attack everyone even use spell.  
andars99 join the game andars99 was look at ss as it start to get bit mess but before he could do anything andars seen him self as grimjow and ukitake andars said wtf both the npc andars start to attack him as the battle was hard as it seem npc andars was fight like real andars.  
in other part of the maps npc juha and npc mr x start to attack player in quincy the people in quincy start and trying to kill them but ps3 mr x and koga told the other player to get out of here and ps3 use his minazuki to freeze npc juha mr x and koga start to fight npc mr x but npc mr x had a friend as bount koga npc show up and stop koga In his place.

in the zanpakuto cave ziked looking in chat saying what the hell is going on as ziked was afk at the time but kawaii and soul show up at the zanpakuto cave then kawaii said WATCH OUT KYOKA ziked turn round seeing npc ozzie25 and npc ice was be hide me. ziked said to kawaii and soul to stay back then ziked use his human shield to block the cave trapping ziked and npc of ice and ozzie they start to fight as ziked use his kyoka freeze and caging npc ozzie then use hado 90 on ice .  
more and more donor npc where showing up most of the real donor start to fight there self or other npc people hundere join the game d_gamer_blaze join the game

hundere was in human world and seeing that jackfkelly and zennor where wait for him hundere start to say to him self this is going to be easy and the npc and hundere start to fight

d_gamer_blaze was in the hollow world but found out what was going on as ziked told him on Skype but before d gamer could do anything npc blu and npc d_gamer_blaze as kisuke the 1st. d_gamer said this is a joke but npc kisuke the 1st use tensa zangetsu to tp be hide him d gamer use his lava dome and it them mins kisuke the 1st was dead.  
d_gamer said who next but blu was just stand they look up as d gamer look up he saw him self as npc ryujin jakka and d gamer said oh great.

as nyan won his battle nyan and dark start to head to the zanpakuto cave after get there kawaii and soul was stand they but when nyan and dark seen them all player start to ask what goning on nyan said the npc are attack us we just finish are fight with npc nyan. kawaii ask what the hell are we going to do then something blow up the block zanpakuto cave door open ziked said we have to fight.  
ziked carry on to saying we have to help any donor 4 or 5 who in a fight atm we could be fight all the npc of past captain espada other classes then ziked said to nyan find any other player as it seem there are having troble in quincy and ss and take anyone you need I will go to hollow world to help anyone they.

as nyan and the other 3 player went to quincy to back up the people the fight in ss start to get hard as npc grimjow andars dead and npc ukitake andars dead.

andars turn round said oh f off npc of random npc at rank 1 - 6 start to cast they spell andars start to fight back

back in quincy npc juha was still fight ps3 the fight took part of quincy roof off as juha summon wither to aid him ps3 said of great but nyan dark soul and kawaii jump to the top of quincy nyan said we will handle this to take down juha mr x was still fight npc of mr x and same gose for koga then mr x said to koga swap with me koga use his steal bankai to cage npc mr x up and real mr x use his forbidden bow to take down npc bount koga now both koga and mr x head to the top but when they got up they ps3 took down npc juha.  
after nyan filled them in ps3 well what now nyan said we head to ss as andars is still they fight and human world where hundere is fight ziked is heading to hollow world to aid d gamer

ps3 said nyan dark and mr x you will go to ss to help andars me koga and kawaii will head to human world to back up hundere good lucky said dark and kawaii both team got to the human and ss see most of it got blow up or broken as hundere was stand they said what the hell are you lot doing here ps3 said we here to help hundere said dose this look like I need help as hundere shout at ps3 but just then npc hundere npc ps3 and npc ziked01 as kisuke the 2nd show up hundere said to ps3 time to fight ps3 look at hundere saying now you need my help hundere look at ps3 saying if you not help me I will kill you my self ok said ps3 koga and kawaii was just stand they watch ps3 and hundere fight,

hundere and ps3 was looking at there npc and koga and kawaii was getting ready to fight npc ziked kisuke but just before they could do anything meu join the game blu join the game

blu and meu was use they powers to trevel to human word and In a flash of light meu and blu was staying in fount of hundere and ps3 to meu said to ps3 hundere kawaii and koga get out of here me and blu will hold them off hundere said WHAT THE HELL GET OUT OF MY FIGHT blu said to hundere listen we need you more in a fight where other player are fight npc as we speak now go before hundere could say anything else meu use his power to teleporting hundere and other to the hollow moon blu and meu look at each other and blu said this is going to be funny both blu and meu use they flash step to get behide the npc and they start to fight

back in ss andars took down diffent ranking of npc after all the npc stop coming nyan mr x dark got to ss seeing ss was most damage andars said about time what took you nyan start to tell andars what happed but before nyan could finish squad 4 blow up and npc akien aizen and zippy aizen come out of no where andars use his lava dome to stop anyone get in as both aizen start to attack andars inside the lava dome andars shout to nyan RUN I will kill aizens the nyan and the others start to run but stop again seeing npc nel yuno npc nel ziked01 start to attack mr x and dark mr x and npc nel ziked start to fight and dark start to attack npc yuno nel both x and dark said get to the cave nyan start to run sinper join the game uizmaic join the game or911 join the game sinper said to uizmaic what happed!  
I no now said uizmaic uzimaic said they is ziked lets ask him both uizmaic and sniper got to ziked before uizmaic could say anything npc nyan npc airman npc ericmydad npc ozzie25 and npc kyoka ziked all of the npc start to attack uizmaic and sniper part of squad 10 and 9 was get blow up as uizmaic and npc kyoka power blowing holes in squad 9 as squad 10 sinper was trying not to die fighting npc nyan npc airman npc ericmydad npc ozzie25 sinper use his doll killing npc ericmydad and airman

in the hollow world d gamer was still fighting npc of ryujin jakka still fight strong ziked came out of no where and kill npc ryujin jakka d gamer said thx for help np said ziked d gamer said how bad is it ziked said well we have most of are donor fight still but there is no end of the npc as ziked just said that 100 npc of beast come form the sky d gamer said YOU HAVE TO SAY IT DID YOU ziked said we can take them old man as ziked and d gamer start to fight

more and more npc where being mad by npc pho as nyan got to the cave npc kisuke 6th was they before nyan could draw his sword kisuke use his sword I stab him nyan use his cero to kill npc kisuke 6th but nyan could not more anymore and start to call for help

ziked and d gamer was still fight in hollow world kill beast after npc beast but it seem npc beast have stop attack both ziked and d gamer look round to see anyone else was coming but just then npc malgun came out of nowhere pushing ziked into a portal back to zanpakuto cave d gamer and npc malgun start to fight ripping the ground up as the fight got so powerful all the npc beast start to die as the earth was move round them with a big bang npc hundere soifon shot d gamer blasting him into a wall d gamer burn the ground round him but he could here someone coming then hundere flash step in attack npc malgun with full power ps3 flash step in and pick up d gamer ask him if he was alright d gamer said yes koga and kawaii flash step in and start to take down the last 10 npc beast back at the cave ziked find nyan half dead ziked try to heal nyan but as ziked was low on power did the own thing he could do by giving rest of kyoka suigetsu to nyan ziked pick up kyoka suigetsu and put in in nyan chest nyan light up with power as ziked start to die nyan clother start to change into one ziked outfit ziked look to the sky saying it was a good life to live nyan you will be call shadow suigetsu my bother I wish I could stay good ...  
ziked body turn to dust

andars still in the lava dome with npc aizens andars use his power to drop the lava on top of the aizen and himself to kill the npc aizens but he flash step out 2sec before the dome kill him malgun join the game malgun said what the f*** happed here malgun turn round see andars bade hurt malgun ask what happed andars before could said anything andars SHOUT MOOOOOOOOOOOVVVVVVVEEEEE malgun jump into the air andars told malgun to go and find the others andars look at the shadow npc andars he made a npc you too . . . .  
andars and the shadow npc start to fight lava going ever where

malgun still shock what happed but just then seeing sniper be attack by ericmydad and ozzie malgun use he sword to kill the npc ozzie and sniper kill npc ericmydad with his doll malgun ask sniper what happed sniper told malgun where uzimanic ask malgun a big blast of building hit the squad 10 builder sniper said he is fighting with a npc kyoka ziked MEh ok uzimanic and npc kyoka ziked was still fight uzimanic jump back and npc kyoka ziked turn to dust both malgun and sniper came other and ask uzimanic what happed uzimanic I not know

back in the hollow world

hundere finish off npc soifon hundere as put his sword in npc head d gamer said to the other we need to get back to ss now everyone said ok they start head back but npc soifon use his bankai before die and shot koga thought the chest ps3 and kawaii ran back to koga side but it was too later d gamer said we need to go we can come back for the body ok . . .

in human world meu and blu finish off the 3 npc and start to head back to ss but dark npc show up like in the 100 meu and blu had a look on they face oh great meu said we going to be late blu said yep and start to kill off the 100 of 100 npc dark

andars back in ss dammit alex was you always that powerful andars was on floor turn to get up npc alex was about to kill him when d gamer ps3 kawaii dark come out the east gate and malgun sniper and uzimanic coming form the west gate and all player use all they power to kill alex off

d gamer ask andars if he was alright andars said yea

but out of nowhere army of npc npc pho start to talk saying give up now or you will all die by my army hands d gamer said hell no npc pho good MY AMRY KILL THEM ALL

all the npc start to attack all of the real player

d gamer and andars join there powers to make a flame cannon killing 100 npc hundere cut them us kawaii and soul and dark was kill npc malgun ps3 and mr x was shoot arrow as fast as they can after 7 hour all the real player start to get weak and low on spell just then meu and blu came out of nowhere anc start to kill as mary npc as they can see meu ask are we late hundere say YES YOU ARE but one by one all the player start to fall pho said hahahahahahahaha keep the alive I what to see there homes blow up but just then a black shadow came out of south gate grabbing npc pho and everyone look shock npc didn't no what to do d gamer and ander ssaid lot loud FIGHT TO THE END

the shadow player put pho down on to squad 1 npc pho who are you its was shadow suigetsu aka nyan I am shadow suigetsu the brother of kyoka suigetsu I will kill you what you done to all of us npc pho and shadow suigetsu start to fight npc pho summon army of dogs to his aid shadow suigetsu close you eyes shadow suigetsu then in a blink of eye all of npc dog are dead npc spamming his cero shadow suigetsu not this time shadow suigetsu was behide npc pho and npc pho die after npc pho die all the npc trun to dust all the player what to cheer when shadow suigetsu got to the other everyone was shock to see it was nyan everyone ask him what happed to ziked nyan told them what happed

nyan said to talk few days have past we have a lot of work to be done and get to fix lot of stuff and we made grave for koga kyoka suigetsu I will always remember my brother always

THE END


End file.
